Genji
|height = 165 cm (5'5") |weight = 54.5 kg (120.2 lbs.) |occupation = Hero |level = A-Class |rank = 17 |weapons = Lightning-based weapons |location = D-City |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = Chapter 20 |anime = Episode 6 |japanese = Gen Sato |english = Todd Haberkorn }}Genji (ゲンジ, Genji), also known by his hero alias Lightning Genji (雷光ゲンジ, Raikō Genji), is the A-Class Rank 17 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearance Genji is a rather short and youthful man with black hair and clear eyes. He wears a protective armor-like suit, with some tubes going in and out, marked with a sign resembling the radioactive logo. He also has a cap, with goggles and a mouth mask resembling that of an aviator's. History Lightning Genji joined the Hero Association a year ago and eventually reached A-Class. He is given top secret missions by the Hero Association, due to how fast he rose to A-Class. Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc As the higher-ups of the Hero Association discuss the status on the cities, Lightning Genji was mentioned as a superhero in charge of D-City. His report on the city was that there is still reconstruction due to the incident caused by Marugori. Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Lightning Genji encounters Maiko Plasma and Electric Catfish Man in D-City. He is later defeated by them. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Lost Cat Lightning Genji, Stinger, Genos, Peach Terry, and Heavy Kong were assigned to secretly take care of Grizzly Nyah. Lightning Genji and Stinger were able to take care of one of the children, but had to ultimately run away from the mother. Lightning Genji stunned the Grizzly Nyah, while Stinger sliced its arm off. Abilities and Powers Being an A-Class hero, Lightning Genji is a skilled and powerful individual. As he is in charge of a city, the Hero Association trust in his abilities. He managed to climb into the upper ranks of A-Class in only a year and is trusted by the Hero Association to go on secret missions. Together, he and Stinger managed to heavily injure a child Grizzly Nyah, who is a Disaster Level Demon monster. This is more impressive considering it usually takes an S-Class hero to take on a Demon level threat. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed: Lightning Genji has been shown to be able to move very fast in battle as he was able to dodge a Grizzly Nyah's attack and climb the creature's arm. Enhanced Strength: Attacking with both stun rods at once, Lightning Genji managed to harm a child Grizzly Nyah and break some of its fangs. Enhanced Agility: Lightning Genji can perform impressive acrobatics to retreat to a safe position and kill his own speed. Fighting Style Dual-wield Stun Rods Style: (スタンバトン二刀流, Sutanbaton Nitōryū) As its name suggests, it is a fighting style involving two stun rods. Lightning Genji was able to effectively use his rods to fight a child Grizzly Nyah. He is also skilled at wielding them like normal sticks in combat, holding his own against two Tiger Level monsters at the same time. *'Max Voltage:' (電圧MAX, Den'atsu MAX) Lightning Genji hits his opponent with his stun rods with maximum voltage output. He can only use this technique a limited number of times. This is first used against a child Grizzly Nyah. Equipment Stun Rods: Lightning Genji is seen to wield two combat sticks that are charged with electricity. Both sticks are fairly short. Roller Skates: He uses a pair of roller skates during battles. His roller skates are linked with his battery. Hero Rating Lightning Genji's rating determined by the Hero Association: Major Battles Trivia *The origin of his hero name comes from his fighting style with stun rods and his real name. *His name and fighting style to use roller skates are possible references to an idol group Hikaru Genji (光ゲンジ, Hikaru Genji) in Japan. *As Genji had risen up to A-rank within a year, he is given top secret missions by the Hero Association. *His entire body design was done by Murata. References Navigation fr:Genji Category:Characters Category:Human Category:A-Class Category:Male Category:Manga Original Category:Heroes